(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable sign devices and more particularly to a portable sign device which is unitarily constructed of a lightweight plastic.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Portable signs, particularly for use as traffic signaling devices, are well known. Many of these signs are adapted for being hand-held, and are provided with illuminating or reflecting means. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,860 and 4,042,919 teach hand held paddle signs which are provided with spaced translucent sign panels with illuminating means disposed therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,659 teaches a hand held paddle sign including a rotatable mounted reflecting plate. And, U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,878 teaches a luminous reflecting device which is provided with reflector lens and a luminous colored handle wherein the lens and the handle correspond in color. However, in most instances these signs have been relatively expensive, heavy and cumbersome to use. Furthermore, hand held traffic signs of the prior art, in many cases were provided with sharp edges and, by being heavy and cumbersome, presented a safety hazard upon use. The present invention recognizing these past problems, therefore recognizes the need for a portable sign, specifically for traffic signaling, which is light in weight and relatively inexpensive.